With a typical fish gig, after gigging a fish, e.g., a flounder, the fish often easily gets off the gig if the fish begins to thrash around while a fisherman is trying to land the fish. Traditional gigs have multiple spears (tines) with small barbs. After being speared the fish will often thrash around, creating enlarged holes through the fish, which can become larger than the barbs on the tines of the gig, and thus the fish then can often easily slip off the tines of the gig and be lost. In addition to the increased possibility of losing the fish, due to the multiple tines on a conventional gig, the fish, if lost or thrown back due to size regulations, is likely mortally wounded and will likely die. Further, for in those fish successfully gigged with a conventional gig, the meat is often damaged due to impalement by the multiple tines.
Thus, there is a need for a fish gig that securely holds the fish on the gig while the fisherman lands the fish, and while also allowing the fish to be easily removed from the gig by the fisherman once landed.
There is also a need for a fish gig that reduces the amount of damage caused to the flesh of the fish.